


How The Pup Got Sick

by wolfvegas



Series: High Voltage [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canada, Gen, Raiders, ronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfvegas/pseuds/wolfvegas
Summary: A tale of the tragic upbringing of one of Canada's most notorious raiders "Sick Pup".





	How The Pup Got Sick

"Sick Pup" was born and subsequently abandoned on the floor of Charge 'n Go electro car station in Ronto, Canada in 2260 in the midst of a particularly wet fall that saw a rainfall of at least 4 inches per day. His mother was thought to be a prostitute working at a nearby brothel, his father; unknown. He would surely have perished on that garage floor had he not been discovered by an elderly, drunken prospector named Snuffy Clements, who had initially envisioned selling him to a slaver outfit but ultimately had a change of heart and decided to attempt to raise him as a son.

He was subsequently named Ricardo Clements but proved to be an extremely difficult child to raise (possibly because he was suffering from chem withdrawal after being born an addict) and Snuffy (short on cash) handed him off to Will Morano, the proprietor of the saloon where Snuffy spent most of his days, and Sick Pup became Ricardo Morano for a fee of 72 caps.

For 6 years he lived at the Clashing Heads Saloon, subsisting on a diet of charred nuclo-moose, figs and watered down beer whilst chained to a bed in an upstairs room until one day Will threw him out, turning him loose on the streets after the boy but him so hard on the abdomen, the man almost died.

Sick Pup fled into the wilderness, finally happening upon an Ice Gecko cave, where he learned to kill baby geckos with his bare hands and eat their flesh raw. Over the passing years he became notorious to the nearby townsfolk, sneaking into the town at night at first to steal food but later progressing to taking weapons and ammo. When puberty hit he became especially dangerous and after seriously assaulting several of the town's young boys, a posse was dispatched to flush him out of the cave and end his reign of terror.

However, finding the cave booby trapped, several of the men were maimed and injured, with one man killed after a prolonged torture at the hands of Sick Pup, his body discovered days later, dismembered and mutilated and covered in deep bite marks, which also extended to his genitals and internal organs.

Sick Pup was never seen near the town again, but instead wandered the wastes before joining up with a raider gang known as "High Voltage" who camped in a railway boxcar inside Withered Pine Station but whose territory included at least two miles of railway track and the infamous Withered Pine tunnel where "anything goes".

Years of isolation in the Gecko cave had left him with a vocabulary consisting mostly of screams, grunts and mouth sounds, but nonetheless his actions spoke louder and the moniker "Sick Pup" was bestowed upon him along with a large chest tattoo of a crazed cartoon dog. Unstable and wild, and at the age of only 21, he is thought to be responsible for the deaths of around 30 men and the rape and torture of many more.


End file.
